Aventuras Policiales
by Alex Fox de Wilde
Summary: Volví con mi fic. El episodio 0 no es el fic. Sino una explicaciòn
1. 0. Explicaciones

0\. Sigo viva!!!

A tod@s l@s que habéis seguido mis historias. Os debo una gran disculpa. No he escrito nada desde hace tiempo porque no tenía ganas; no tenía inspiraciòn... pero he vuelto.

Quiero agradecer a 3 personajillos que se han vuelto mis amigos por internet. No voy a nombrarlos porque ellos ya saben quienes son.

Voy a volver a escribir Aventuras Policiales pero haciendo pequeños cambios. Si queréis aconsejarme, mandarme reviews o mensajes privados.

Los personajes seguirán siendo los mismos que en mi fic original.

Espero que disfrutéis de nuevo del fic


	2. Alex Fox

Narrador /Alex Fox es una joven zorra roja; de pelaje anaranjado claro, vientre, patas, punta de la cola y punta de las orejas blancas, trufa marròn y ojos marrones.

Sus rasgos zorrunos son dulces; es algo más baja que el zorro promedio y aunque es delgada, tiene curvas; pecho normal y cadera algo ancha.

Su cola es como la de los demás zorros; de aspecto y tacto suave.

El carácter de Alex es dulce y tímido. Hasta que se la provoca, entonces, es mejor salir huyendo.

Ella acaba de llegar a la gran ciudad de Zootròpolis; recién graduada con honores en la academia policial./

Una zorra roja, vestida con una camiseta blanca, vaqueros oscuros y con una maleta morada sale de un tren; ella sonríe.

/Al fin. La gran ciudad/

Ve en la salida a un zorro parecido a ella solo que mas alto, ojos amarillentos y muy delgado; vistiendo un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata azul; llevando un cartel "ALEX FOX"

\- OLIVIER - Grita Alex y lo abraza.

\- Hola hermana. Me alegra verte.

\- 5 años sin verte, Oli...

\- Llevar la cadena de restaurantes más importante del país es lo que tiene.

\- Ya... pero... ¿ni un día para volver a Foxville?

\- ¿Y perderme la vida de aquí?

\- Has cambiado...

\- Si... todos cambiamos Al.

\- Ya veo...

\- Vamos a casa. Estarás cansada y en dos días empiezas en la comisaría central. No puedo creer que mi hermanita sea poli.

\- Si... ha sido mi sueño...

\- Pero eres tan tímida y buena... madre quería qu siguieras sus pasos de modista o ser profesora. Y padre que ayudaras en la tienda de los abuelos.

\- No podía quedarme allí, Oli. Además, la tienda ya la llevan Charlie y Ally.

\- No vienes sola...

\- ALEX, OLI - Dos zorros los abrazan; uno es algo más alto que Alex y es un zorro plateado de ojos verdes; el otro es algo más bajo que Olivier y más desgarbado; de pelaje beige grisáceo y ojos grises tras unas gafas.

\- REX, JACK - Ríe Alex abrazándolos

\- Ellos trabajarán en el área informática de la empresa

\- ¿Que empresa, Oli? - Pregunta Alex

\- Me asocié con un amigo y desde la empresa Foxde tenemos varios negocios; como los restaurantes. Necesitamos nuevos informàticos y pensé en nuestros hermanos.

\- Genial estaremos casi como en casa -

sonríe Rex (el plateado)

\- Si. Los mellizos juntos de nuevo - Ríe Alex chocando puño con él.

\- Si, venga. Se hace tarde - Dice Olivier: - Vosotros podéis descansar todo el fin de semana. Pero yo, no. Estoy ocupado - Salen y Jackson, Alex y Rex alucinan cuando Olivier entra en una limusina negra cuando un hiena grande y fuerte de tipo rayado; de pelaje beige claro, crin, ojos, cola, orejas y trufa en negro y morro y patas grises le abre la puerta.

\- VAMOS - Dice Olivier a sus hermanos; los 3 entran; la hiena sonríe de forma pervertida a Alex

\- Ni creas que me intimidas. Tumbé a un elefante, y tú, no me durarías ni medio asalto.

\- JA, JA, JA, JA; pero si es una maloooota. Bruce Hyena, encanto.

\- ... Alex...

\- BRUCE deja a Alejandra y Alejandra, entra de una vez!!! - Grita Olivier serio.

\- Calma zorrito cocinerito. Solo me presentaba ante tu hermanita. - Olivier bufa; Alex se sienta junto a Rex; Bruce iba a entrar con ellos

\- Bruce, eres quien conduce - Dice Olivier muy serio.

\- A... si... cieeeeeerto. Luego, nos vemos linda. - Bruce se pone a conducir.


	3. 2 ¿Quién es el señor?

Alex, Jack y Rex alucinan cuando la limusina aparca en un garaje inmenso de una enorme mansiòn de zona forrestal. La mansiòn es toda de piedra vista en tonos grises con puertas y ventanas de madera, el tejado es de pizarra negra. La mansiòn tiene aspecto rústico y majestuoso; es como un caseròn.

Entran por la puerta principal y llegan a un enorme recibidor; al fondo del cual, hay unas escaleras gemelas (tipo La Bella y la Bestia); a un lado, hay una puerta de madera blanca y al otro, unas puertas dobles del cristal; que separan el recibidor de un enorme salòn - comedor. Cuando subes por las escaleras del lado izquierdo, vas a un largo pasillo con 2 puertas a cada lado y una al fondo. La primera de la puerta de la derecha, es un despacho enorme; la puerta de enfrente, da a otro despacho más pequeño; la puerta de su lado, es un baño y frente a este baño, hay una habitaciòn sencilla; la puerta del fondo da a un salòn con un billar, una videoconsola, una máquina recreativa y un pequeño bar.

Por el lado derecho de las escaleras das a 5 habitaciones con baño incorporado (aquí duermen los Foxs y Bruce); donde se juntan las escaleras, hay otra escalera que sube a una enorme habitaciòn, con un enorme baño con jacuzzi y una gran terraza donde hay una piscina infinita.

\- Bien, estos son vuestros cuartos - Dice Olivier; el mío es el del fondo (que es algo mayor); y este es el de Bruce (dice dando a la primera puerta de la izquierda).

\- Nena puedes dormir conmigo - Sonríe Bruce

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños - Ríe Alex

\- Ya veremos cuando pases la noche conmigo.

\- JA, muy gracioso - Alex se mete en la segunda de la derecha.

\- Acabarás en mis brazos y en mi cama - Rie Bruce

\- Es mi melliza - Dice serio Rex

\- ¿Y estás celoso?. También eres muy mono.

\- Hiena pervertida - Ríe Rex

\- Eso es un estereotipo. Las hienas no somos pervertidas, ni locas ni gamberras ni zamponas (*zampòn/zampona: que come mucho).

\- JA, ¿y porqué creo que tú reúnes todos eso adjetivos? - Ríe Rex

\- Porque tienes prejuicios. - Dice serio Bruce pero suelta una carcajada hienil. Rex va al de enfrente de Alex.

\- Bueno, hienita, seremos vecinos - Sonríe Jack de forma amistosa

\- Eso parece zorrito - Chocan puño.

\- Me voy ya. Dejé al servicio preparando la comida y el comedor. El señor viene a comer a las 2; pero supongo que irá a su comedor privado - Dice Olivier

\- ¿El señor? - Dice Alex asomándose

\- Mi socio - jefe

\- El jefazo, nena - Ríe Bruce.

\- ¿Lo conoceremos?. Hay que agradecerle todo esto - Dice Rex

\- Si. Esta noche cenamos con él - Dice Olivier: - Alex arréglate. Te dejé un vestido en el armario con joyas y a vosotros, trajes. A las 9 os vendré a buscar para llevaros al reservado del restaurante del Gran Hotel Starts Polar - Dice Olivier

\- ¿Ese no es el mejor y más caro hotel de este país? - Sonríe Jack

\- Si. Llevo el restaurante y el jefe es el dueño del hotel.

\- ¿Vamos a conocer al "Empresario"?. Nadie sabe nada de el; solo que tiene una inmensa fortuna y que todo lo que toca es dinero - Habla Alex

\- Así es. No le gusta la fama; le gusta estar en privado. - Olivier se va.

/¿Quién será "El Empresario"?. /


	4. 3 El Empresario

Ya era de noche y en el mayor y màs lujoso hotel de Zootròpolis, andaba Olivier dando òrdenes en la inmensa comida.

\- Todo debe de quedar al 100% perfecto!!! Hoy viene a cenar EL JEFE - Los demás animales estaban muy nerviosos.

\- Se dice que matò a una camarera por haberle

mojado sin querer - Susurra un mapache joven a una mofeta

\- Te matará a ti, Joseph, si sabe que andas inventando eso de el - Dice por detrás y de forma oscura, Olivier. El mapache chilla y se pone a cocinar; la mofeta ríe.

\- Olivier, ya llegò - Dice entrando un rinoceronte que era portero.

\- ¿YA?. Se adelantò 50 minutos.

\- El reservado está listo - Dice una cabra.

\- Bien Meg. Lleva unos mojitos especiales de limòn y menta, un café helado y lleva cosas de picar. - Olivier va al reservado; se quita la chaqueta de chef, el mandil y el gorro; mostrando que llevaba un traje impecable color azul marino, camisa rosa palo y corbata blanca; Olivier sube al reservado.

\- Señor...

\- Oli por favor deja el protocolo - Dice una voz agradable, aunque autoritaria y profunda; algo grave.

\- Si Thomas. - La cabra y una coneja entran con los mandados.

\- Café solo con hielo? - Dice Olivier

\- Si, gracias. Hoy conoceré a tus hermanos.

\- Si...

\- Tengo planes para tu hermanita. Espero que la nueva policía nos sea de ayuda.

\- Lo será. - Al rato, los Foxs entran al reservado entre risas

\- ¿visteis cuanto dorado? - Rie Jack

\- Y todos trajeados... vaya pintas - Rie Rex

\- Lujo, dinero y poder. Vaya yuyu - Rie Alex; Olivier los mira serio

\- 10 MINUTOS TARDE!!! Alex... y tu vestido?!

\- Ni loca iba a ponerme eso - Alex vestía una blusa blanca sencilla y una falda azul klein con un cinturòn mas oscuro.

\- Al menos te pusiste falda. Y Vuestras

Corbatas?!!!

\- Date satisfecho por vernos de traje - Rie Rex

\- Jackson!!! Y esa camisa? - Jackson llevaba una camisa morado chillòn

\- Que?. La otra era muy sosa...

\- Olivier, no nos presentas? - Dice bajando por unas escaleras Thomas, el era un zorro rojo; con las patas, orejas y punta de la cola en negro y ojos rojos; su pelaje era de color anaranjado oscuro, casi rojizo. Vestía un impoluto traje negro a medida, camisa negra, corbata y chaleco rojos; en la camisa llevaba unos gemelos dorados, al igual que los botones del chaleco.

\- Os presento a nuestro jefe. Thomas Alexander Wilde. - Dice Olivier con admiraciòn

\- ¿Tienes que ver con Nicholas Wilde? - Sonríe Alex

\- No lo nombres - Dice serio Thomas: - No nos llevamos bien. Iré al grano. Te quiero en mi equipo, linda.

\- Perdona; pero trabajaré en la comisaría...

\- Eso mismo. Los polis me hacen la vida imposible...

\- Ya veo... lo siento pero no me interesa

\- Ni a mi - Dice Rex

\- Reymundo, tu ya firmaste un contrato y no puedes abandonar el empleo - dice Thomas

\- Nadie dijo que fuera a ir contra la ley.

\- La ley tiene agujeros - Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Yo no firmé nada.

\- No, linda... pero me ayudarás.

\- No lo creo... ire a casa, haré las maletas y me iré a otro lado... - Alex iba a irse pero dos lobos le cortan el paso.

\- No irás a ningún sitio, lindura. Vas a ser mi espía; si te niegas, tus padres y tu otro hermano puede que no vivan.

\- Que?!

\- Asi es. Los tengo vigilados y pueden sufrir ataques. Tú verás.

\- Olivier!!!

\- Cosas del oficio.

\- Y bien? - Dice mostrando en varios monitores escenas de sus padres y hermano.

\- Está bien.

\- Perfecto. Bienvenidos a la organizaciòn


	5. 4 Primer día

Ya era Lunes y Alex saliò de la mansiòn uniformada de policía en una moto; una vespa morada; Alex llega a la comisaría donde aparca.

/Thomas no sabe que puedo ser doble infiltrada. He de hablar con Nick para contarle todo/

\- Hey Alex - Alex se gira sonriendo a un lobo joven de color negro y ojos amarillos.

\- Logan!!! Ja que bien te ves uniformado.

\- Igual digo...

\- Yo me veo mejor - rie apareciendo un pantera negro de ojos verdes

\- PETER - Los 3 chocan puños

\- Bueno... hay que entrar - dice Alex

\- No se si estarán preparados para el trío de oro - sonríe Logan

\- Mas vale que lo estén - dice Peter

\- Vaaaaya sangre nueva - Dice pasándolos un lobo ártico completamente blanco, de ojos y trufa negros y de pelaje mas largo y esponjoso que el de Logan. Era algo más mayor que ellos y mas alto y fuerte que Logan.

\- JA y tu eres? - Dice Logan

\- Teniente Alan White - Dice serio

\- Teniente?. Pero si eres muy joven - dice Peter

\- Si... pero veréis que soy uno de los mejores - Iba a entrar pero se para con la puerta abierta: - Primero las damas - Dice mirando a Alex sonriendo

\- Gracias teniente White...

\- Puedes llamarme Alan...

\- Soy Alex Fox...

\- Bien Alex. Espero que trabajemos juntos.

\- Si... estaría bien - Entran dejando a Logan y a Peter fuera y pasmados

\- ... ALEX - Gritan ambos entrando.

En la sala de juntas, los 3 se sientan juntos

\- Que fue eso? - dice Logan a Alex

\- El que?

\- Lo de Whit_e. _Como que de pronto dejamos de existir.

\- Uuuu te gusta White

\- NO - Dice Logan

\- JA te gusta Al? - En eso, Bogo entra

\- BUENOS DIAS - Todos callan y se ponen en pie: - Siéntense. Como ven, tenemos a 3 nuevos polis. Espero que hagan bien su trabajo. Wolf,

Black y Fox bienvenidos. Irán de patrulla con agentes especiales. Wolf, con Polar - Una osa polar de ojos azul cielo le sonríe: - Irán a la zona polar. Black, con Rayez. Zona selva - Un tigre de ojos amarillos sonríe con simpatía a Peter: - Y Fox con White; a la estaciòn de trenes de la zona ártica. - Pueden irse. - Los 6 se levantan y salen.

\- Agente Polar - Dice Logan

\- Puedes llamarme Ginger, lobito - Le sonríe la osa con dulzura.

\- Bien Ginger... que haremos en la zona polar?

\- Patrullar por la zona del parque y los comercios. Ve a abrigarte.

\- Tu igual, Alex - Dice Alan: - En la estaciòn suele hacer frío.

\- Puede que Alan te de calorcito - Ríe el tigre; Alan rueda los ojos y Ginger ríe

\- Muy buena Raj.

\- Me parto, rayitas - Dice Alan

\- Lo sé, lobito.

Alex y Logan van a los vestuarios que eran mixtos y cogen abrigos, guantes y gorros polares

\- Uuuu con Alan

\- Logan, Alan no me gusta

\- Noooo ¿y lo de antes?

\- No se a lo que te refieres

\- Le mirabas con ojitos y movías la cola

\- No hacia eso. Venga, nos vamos

\- Nena YO soy tu lobo - Rie Logan

\- JA claro, negrito

\- Me adoras

\- No como tu a mi - Rien

\- Nos vemos Al.

\- Claro. Suerte


End file.
